Games, Fun, and fluff! :
by 7andthefluff
Summary: what happens when the VA gang plays board games!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo mi peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's my birthday and I got the Indestructible – Disturbed CD and I got The Black Parade CD- My Chemical Romance!! I also got the Zombie Survival Guide!!!!! And some other stuff I don't want feel like talking about!!! I'm now my lucky number!!!**

**Fact or Crap Fluff**

RPOV  
We were playing fact or crap. We meaning Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Dimitri and myself. "is Dimitri hot?" Dimitri asked. "Fact" I said smiling. Christian looked like he was trying to kill himself. (too bad he was only acting… :/ ) Lissa had the awe look when in those romance books the people who love each other finally kiss. And Adrian was Seething more then Seether.

**Okay I haven't played that game in awhile and I can't really be creative right now!!**


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

"Rose!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lissa screamed as she ran toward me. This couldn't be good I thought as I spied the empty can of Red Bull in her hand.

"Rosie, I want to play a game." Damn I shouldn't have shown her SAW. I sighed "sure Liss what game is it" She poked me and shrieked "TAG, NO BACKSIES!!!!!!" Damn, not only am I it, but I'm also late for practice. Hmmm… this could be fun!

When I got to the gym Dimitri was already there, but he was reading thinking since I was early compared to my normal lateness. I silently creped up until I was right beside his ear and yelled "TAG NO BACKSIES!!!" Dimitri looked startled. W00t that was a first!!!! But he shook it off quick and started chasing me, and I ran for my life. What part of no backsies did he not understand! There was a big rock in my way and I tried to jump it. Note the key word was tried. I tripped and fell I looked up and saw Dimitri looking down at me. He picked me up and whispered "tag," "but I said no backsies!"

"you never said anything about frontsies" he said as he kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI ALL!!!! There is no reason why I haven't updated in awhile I'm just lazy! Also I finished reading blood promise so PM if you want to talk with me about it and what you want to happen in Spirit Bound**

RPOV

There, I thought as I finished filling the 5th glass filled to the brim with mango papaya juice. Lissa should be back soon with Christian, Adrian, and my favorite Dimitri, and when she does I can explain what we shall be doing. There was a knock on my door. I ran to go get it. YES!!! There was Lissa Christian Adrian and Dimitri. And Lissa brought more hairdryers!!!!

"what the heck is going on here" Dimitri asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well," I started "we are going to play Marboondadasdndkkaskakaka"

" what the fuzz monkeys is that" Christian asked looking like a cheese hamster from planet Snoop.'

"It's a game were everyone runs around with Mango Papaya juice filled to the brim and whoever spills a drop gets beaten up with hair dyers." Lissa said for me.

"and where did you to get that idea." Adrian's turn to question our superior motives.

"Well, Lissa and I were reading random twilight fanfictions and saw this and then I remembered it randomly and wanted to play it." I stated.

*1 hour later*

"please Dimka!" I Begged.

"NO"

"Please Dimtri"

*2 Hours Later*

"Dimi-

"NO"

*655654532232334545656 seconds later*

"Dimitrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"FINE*

"pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeeee"

"Rose I said I would"  
"REALLY!"

"yes, now SHUT UP"

Everyone picked up there Mango Papaya juice and started to run around. It was really fun util.

"OMG!! Rose Spilled a Drop" I looked down.

"NO I DIDN'T"

"now you did."

Then Lissa JUMPED on me!!! Sending Mango Papaya juice EVERYWERE! We both grabbed hairdryers and started hitting each other with them!

*1 minute later*

I looked around everyone was gone except Lissa and I. We exchange a glance and then start laughing.

**I do not own the game were you run around with mango papaya juices *sad* and I don't remember who made it up *sadder* but if I did I'd say go check them out! But I don't so yeah. As always REVIEW OR ALUCARD WILL HIT YOU WITH HIS FLYING BORITO OF DOOM!!!!**


End file.
